An arrangement for rapid image transmission in printing presses, as well as a corresponding method, is known from DE 102 51 573 A1. Memory units are connected by a bus system with a computer, which computer is configured as a data manager for intermediate buffering of image data received from an RIP or raster image processor, as well as with the illustrating unit for image production. Each illustrating unit respectively communicates with one of the memory units and directly reads the image data out of the respective memory unit.
A method for the generation of screen data for image-producing units of a printing press is known from DE 100 01 211 A1. The raw image data is separated into a plurality of partial images, which respectively correspond to a printing ink color. The partial images are then output to a plurality of screen processors corresponding to the number of the colors to be printed. These partial images are processed by the screen processors during identical time periods into screen data for output to respectively one of the illustrating units.
A printing press having several forme cylinders and a control unit is known from EP 1 559 549 A1. The control unit arranged in the printing press is connected with an RIP or raster image processor via a LAN. The control unit downloads print data, generated by the RIP, from several print orders in previously fixed time intervals or at fixed times via the LAN into a memory of the control unit. The individual printing orders can be selected from a display device connected with the control unit.
A system for digital illustration is known from DE 103 53 870 A1. An image processing unit, which is arranged in a printing press and which is assigned to a printing group, comprises an RIP or raster image processor and a data buffer. The image processing unit is connected with a pre-printing stage interface, through which image data can reach the image processing unit.
An illustrating system is known from USP 2003/0048467 A1, which is connected to a local net, for example a LAN, or to a public net, for example the internet.
From EP 0 997 850 A1 it is known to provide a raster image processor or RIP in, for example, an FPGA or field-programmable gate array.